18 Mystery in Space
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #18 Mystery in Space of the "New Mission" series. When God closes a door, he opens a window. Capt. Kirk experiences a confusing reunion with a past friend and lover.


27

Chapter Eighteen

Mystery in Space

New crewmen were transferred to the USS Enterprise along with the delivery of mail and personnel. Mail was delivered only a few times a year, but everyone was anxious for any communications from outside the ship.

The Captain received a tape from his mother. She asked about his welfare and that of Lucas. The Captain saw how much his mother was aging and it made him sad that he could not visit her more often.

Work continued at a fast pace on the Enterprise. New recruits were being trained. Scanning and photographing the stars were a constant duty and the start of quarterly physicals had Dr. McCoy trying to track down his senior officers. It became a game for Kirk to avoid Dr. McCoy for as long as he could.

McCoy met Kirk on the bridge before start of his shift and insisted that this was the day.

"Captain, you have avoided this long enough. Come."

Mr. Spock turned from his chair and said, "Captain, I'm afraid he is correct."

Kirk growled softly and said, "Very well, Spock , you have the conn."

"Aye, sir."

The new ensign Dan Jordan was sitting at the navigator's position and looked at Mr. Sulu. Sulu motioned for him to turn around and check his screens.

After the Captain left he asked Mr. Sulu, "What was that all about?"

"Ensign, you will find that the Captain's business is not ours. Eyes on your screen."

"Yes, sir, Lieutenant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov were eating breakfast. Sulu watched as Ensign Jordan strolled in and looked around the room. He had been on board for two weeks and already had a reputation for thinking he was a 'ladies man'. Sulu was not impressed.

Jordan chose his breakfast and asked to sit at Sulu's table.

He nodded and said, "Be our guest."

Jordan continued to check out the women in the room as he ate. He noticed two women in blue science uniforms.

"Mr. Sulu, who are those two women over there?"

Sulu and Chekov looked in the direction that he nodded.

Sulu said, "The dark haired one is Dr. Spock and the other is Dr. Kirk. They're both married, Jordan, so hands off."

He looked at Sulu and asked, "Happily?"

Sulu hesitated for a minute and said, "Dr. Spock is, but I hear Dr. Kirk is possibly filing for a divorce."

Chekov stared at his friend and saw Sulu's wink.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, she's not very happy."

Jordan stood and said, "Excuse, me."

When he walked away Chekov asked quietly, "Vhat are you doing, my friend?"

"Watch, you'll see. I'm tired of this guy annoying the women, it's time for him to learn a lesson."

Ensign Jordan walked up to Drs. Spock and Kirk and said, "Morning ladies, how are you?"

They looked up at him and said, "Good."

"I'm Ensign Dan Jordan, I've just transferred here a few weeks ago."

Ensigns Kirk and Spock arrived and went to the food selectors to get their breakfast.

Sulu whispered to Chekov, "Watch."

Ensign Jordan said to Dr. Kirk, "I was wondering if you'd care to take a walk tonight in one of the observation rooms?"

Dr. Kirk smiled and said, "No thank you, Ensign, I'm married."

"I hear, not for long."

"What?" Dr. Kirk said loudly. "That's not true."

Ensign Jordan said, "I'm sorry, I have been informed incorrectly," he reached down took her hand and kissed it.

Ensign Kirk slammed his tray down on the table and said, "Let my wife's hand go."

Ensign Jordan dropped Jenna's hand and said, "Sorry."

Ensign Kirk came from around the table and gave Jordan a small shove, "Back off."

"Don't shove, me, Ensign," he gave Ensign Kirk a push back. Kirk tripped into the table and fell on top. Jordan jumped on top of Kirk and punched him in the face. Ensign Kirk threw him off of him and grabbed at his shirt. He pushed him into the wall as Lts. Sulu and Chekov tried breaking up the fight.

Ensign Spock pulled at the two women to remove them from the fight.

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock entered the mess hall and Kirk yelled, "Attention," and then mumbled, "I haven't even had my coffee yet."

He walked over to the group and stared at his son, the ensign and Lts. Sulu and Chekov.

"Will someone give me the short version." There was silence.

Ensign Kirk?" the Captain stood an inch from his face.

"Ensign Jordan was trying to hit on my wife, he kissed her hand, I told him to back off. He stood back, but I shoved him anyway, sir, he shoved me back onto the table and a fight ensued. I take the blame, sir, I should not have pushed him."

"I see, Ensign Jordan, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir, I was unaware that Dr. Kirk was married, sir," he glanced at Mr. Sulu.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

The two ensigns shook their heads, no. The Captain stood in front of Mr. Chekov and said, "Pavel, surely, you were involved in this?"

"No, sir, Mr. Sulu and I were trying to break it up."

Kirk responded, "I, see."

Mr. Sulu was sweating and he said, "Sir, permission to speak with you in private?"

Kirk turned to him and said, "Out in the hall."

The door closed on them and Kirk said, "Go on, Sulu."

"Sir, I guess it's all my fault."

"Your fault, explain."

"Ensign Jordan has gained a reputation of trying to be a ladies man, but he is more annoying than anything. I was getting tired of him. He asked me if Drs. Spock and Kirk were married and I led him to believe that Dr. Kirk was getting divorced. I knew that Lucas was due any second. I figured it would be a lesson for Jordan, sir."

"And Ensign Kirk walked in and then..."

"Yes, Captain. I am sorry."

"I bet you are. Was Chekov involved in this?"

"No, not this time, sir."

"Alright, Mr. Sulu, you're confined to quarters for the day. I will see you on duty tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain, my apologies."

"Very well. Dismissed."

Kirk looked at Mr. Spock who stood with his hands behind his back and a raised eyebrow. Kirk shook his head.

Once inside Captain Kirk said, "Mr. Chekov you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Jordan, it has been brought to my attention that you are making a nuisance of yourself with the women in my crew. I want it to stop, now. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

"You are confined to your quarters for the day, report tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

The Captain stood off to Lucas's side thinking, he walked in front of him and said, "Ensign you were set up."

"Sir?"

Captain Kirk explained what Mr. Sulu had done and why.

"I see, sir."

"Is your nose broke, again?"

"Yes sir, I believe so."

"Report to sick bay and then you're confined to your quarters for the day. I will not have fighting on my ship."

Ensign Kirk sensed not to argue, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

After he left Kirk turned to Mr. Spock and said, "Well, Spock, shall we try breakfast?"

"Yes, sir."

"I hate days that start like this, it's going to be a long day."

"Captain there are still twenty four Earth hours in a day, no matter how the day starts out."

"Coffee, Spock, coffee," he moaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise traveled for several weeks. They had picked up three crewman from an outpost and were dropping them off at Starbase 12.

While sitting on the bridge and reading through his daily reports, Kirk felt dizzy for a moment, but it passed quickly. Captain Kirk received a list of the three crewmen. Two were ensigns and one was Lt. Commander Susan Hendrix.

He paused as he looked at the name. He had taught at Starfleet with a Lieutenant Susan Hendrix. They had enjoyed a close friendship while they were at the academy.

There was no additional information on any of the transfers. He walked over to Mr. Spock and whispered, "Spock have you met the Lt. Commander Hendrix that we're taking to the star base?"

"I have not met her, sir."

"I knew a Lieutenant Hendrix, we taught at the academy. It has to be her, I wonder why she hasn't requested a meeting yet?"

"Generally sir, it is the Captain that usually initiates the first meeting."

Kirk paused and sheepishly said, "Yes, you're correct. Well, no time like the present. Is she on duty roster today?"

Spock took a moment to bring up the duty schedule.

"No, sir, I do not see her name on the list."

"Thank you, Spock."

The Captain flipped on the inter-ship communicator, "Will Lt. Commander Hendrix report to the Captain's quarters on deck 5, please."

He left his chair and said, "Spock, you have the conn."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk ran to his quarters, by passing his crewmen as he went. Shortly after, his door buzzed.

"Enter."

Kirk was clearing off his desk when he turned he faced the familiar face of Susan Hendrix.

"Susan, it is you."

"Yes, Jim, it is."

He walked towards her with his arms open, she smiled and went into his arms like old times.

"Susan, I just had time to read over the transfer lists and saw your name. What brings you out here, where have you been serving?"

She laughed, "One question at a time."

"Come, sit."

"I'm working on a project for a group of people I'm meeting at Starbase 12. We're almost finished. I've served here and there over the past fifteen years. It's easy to keep track of you, Jim, or are all the things I hear just stories?"

He smiled his best smile and said, "It depends on what you've heard."

"You've been all over the galaxy that's for sure. I heard you're married."

He looked down and said, "I am, or was, but my wife died after catching a bad virus while working to vaccinate a planet. It's been almost two years. I miss her."

"I'm sorry, Jim, I hadn't heard," she reached out and touched his hand, "I'm sure she'd want you to do the best you could."

He smiled and said, "I'm trying," he remembered their time together teaching at the academy. "We had a great time teaching those long years ago, are you still interested in captaining your own ship? I thought by now, you'd be demanding a chance to captain."

She laughed, "Oh, you know sometimes life gets in the way of our dreams and then we find out our dreams have changed. There's nothing wrong with that."

He stood and she took this as her time to leave. He walked around his desk and hugged her. "It was good seeing you, Susan. If I can help you while you're on board, just let me know."

She returned his hug and said, "Same here, Jim, if I can help you, let me know," she looked up and smiled at him. She remained in his arms. It felt good to hold a woman again. She kissed his cheek and stepped away.

"Good day, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain went to the bridge. He noticed Mr. Spock deep in thought at his post.

"Report, Spock?"

"Captain, come look at this." He stepped away from the screen and rolled back the tape of the previous hour.

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Space shimmered for an instant. Mr. Chekov did not pick up anything, it's like a small blip on the screen. I just happened to be glancing at it at the time."

"Any guesses?"

"No, Captain, there is not enough information to even guess at?"

"Has it repeated?"

"Not in the last hour."

"Keep scanning and let me know if you see it again."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk went to his chair and called Mr. Scott, "Scotty, any sensor readings in the last hour that show a problem anywhere?"

"No, Captain, I dinna see anything different."

"Just checking, Scotty. Kirk out."

Kirk sat for a moment and went to observe the helmsman's screen. Nothing out of the ordinary was showing. He said to the navigator, "Keep a close watch on anything out of the ordinary. It may have been a one time thing, but keep alert."

"Yes, sir," answered the navigator.

At the end of shift no other occurrence had happened. The Captain left instructions with navigator to keep an eye on the scanner and to contact him if it happens again.

Kirk and Spock went to his office to discuss the blip on the screen.

"I don't know why this bothers me, Spock, but I have a 'yellow alert' poking me in the neck."

"Captain, just to remind you, we have had these 'blips' before and they amounted to nothing. Our crew will keep an eye on it during the night shift."

"Yes, I'm probably just worrying over nothing."

"How did your meeting with Lt. Commander Hendrix go?"

"It went well, she's the same Hendrix I taught with many years ago. I thought I'd see what she's doing for dinner, she's working on a 'secret' project she wouldn't talk about."

"Very well, Captain, I am making a stop in the lab and then return to my quarters if I'm needed."

"Thank you, Spock."

Kirk contacted Lt. Commander Hendrix, "Susan, I was wondering if you've had dinner yet?"

"I have eaten, Captain, but I wouldn't mind spending the time with you."

"Good, I'll meet you in the officers mess hall on deck 5 in half an hour."

"I'll see you there, Jim."

He smiled and went to take a quick shower. He caught himself humming in the mirror and then felt a twinge of guilt, thinking of Miriam.

He had purposely waited for the mess hall to clear out. There were only a few stragglers remaining and they were almost done. He picked out his dinner and sat at a table waiting for Susan.

He took a sip of coffee when he heard, "Hi, Jim."

"I didn't see you come in, Susan. Have a seat, can I get you something."

"No thanks,"

"Coffee, tea?"

"Tea, please, if you insist."

He laughed and said, "I don't like drinking alone, it's bad for my reputation."

"You don't have to worry too much about your reputation."

He grinned and got her a cup of tea.

"Tell me about your project."

"Oh there is not much I can say about it, Jim, it's a private company that hired us to do some research. Maybe some day I'll be able to tell you about it."

They talked about their teaching days avoiding the personal times they spent together.

"Would you like to take a tour of the ship?"

"I can't, Jim, I have a ton of work to finish tonight. I'm a little behind."

He looked disappointed and he said, "Maybe tomorrow night, I'd like to take you to the officers observation deck. It is a beautiful view of the galaxy."

"I would like that, say around 1900 hours tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can meet you outside my quarters."

"I'll be there, Jim. Goodnight."

He stood and said, "Goodnight."

He returned his tray and dishes to the disposal unit and went to his quarters. He fell asleep after checking with the bridge and awoke the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the mess hall the Captain looked to see if Lt. Commander Hendrix would be by for breakfast. Ensign Jordan was sitting at a table by himself looking rather glum. He would learn, thought Kirk.

Bones came in grumbling about being woke in the middle of the night, "I have to retrain my doctors that it's okay to let me sleep once in awhile, sheesh."

"Now, Bones, you're the one who hollers when you're not awaken, they can't win with you"

He grumbled quietly, "I guess you're right, Jim, it was just a broken arm. I told Joanna she could have handled it without me, but it was Ensign Mary Sampson and she asked for me."

"How'd she break her arm?" Kirk asked.

"She claims she tripped down the ladder in engineering. No one saw it because no one was on duty then. She said she wanted to check some readings on the cellular coil she had been working on earlier that day. I guess she had a dickens of a time going back up the ladder. She'll be off duty for a couple of days."

"You said, 'claims' to have tripped, do you suspect something else?" Kirk asked.

"Well, I just noticed a lot of old bruises. She bumped her face on one of the rungs and she has a nasty bruise on her left cheek. Does anyone know if she's dating anyone?"

Spock shook his head no and Kirk said, "I don't get into the crews private lives. You'll have to ask around, discreetly."

"Of course, Jim, I'm not blaming anyone yet, I'm just not sure she's telling me the truth."

Kirk stood and said, "Keep me informed, Bones."

"I will, Jim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning flew by and Kirk began to day dream about the Lt. Commander, but then memories of Miriam would pop into his mind and he felt guilty. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Spock looked up and quietly walked up to his chair, "Jim, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Spock, I think I'll get some lunch, care to join me?"

"No, sir, I am not hungry."

"I'll be in the kitchen, making a mess of things." He left his chair and walked into the conference area off the bridge.

Uhura was warming some soup. "Mm, Lieutenant, that smells good."

"Captain, I have a lot here, would you like some vegetable beef soup, it's homemade?"

He pulled out a bowl and spoon from the cabinets and held it out. Uhura laughed and poured him a large portion. He joined two other officers at the table. He thought about meeting with Susan later and found himself smiling to himself. He looked up and saw Uhura looking at him.

"The soup must be very good, Captain."

He cleared his throat and said, "It is, Lieutenant, it's the best I've tasted in a long, long time."

"It's my grandmother's recipe. I'll let her know how much you enjoyed it."

"Tell her it lifts the soul of your cranky captain" he laughed.

"Captain, I will gladly pass on the word."

Kirk cleared up his dishes and returned to his post. Uhura hoped the Captain's smile meant he was starting to feel alive again, and it had nothing to do with soup. She tucked the information away in her mind, she would never reveal any information to others about her bridge crew. They needed to know everything was confidential with her.

The Captain finished his work on the bridge and went to sick bay to check on any sick or injured crewman. Ensign Mary Sampson was still recovering. He talked with Dr. Spock to check on her improvement.

"She's having her dinner right now, Captain, but you can stop in and see her."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Kirk walked into Ensign Sampson's room, "Good evening, Ensign."

She jumped and Kirk said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, Captain, I was concentrating on this spoon. I'm left handed and…" she held up her broken arm.

"It'll be better in a couple of days. Can I help you?"

"No, sir, I'm managing."

"When will you be released?"

"Dr. Spock said tomorrow."

"Good, take your time coming back to duty."

"Yes, sir. Thanks for checking up on me, sir."

"Your welcome, good night, Ensign."

Kirk went to the mess hall and had dinner with Dr. McCoy. They were laughing about some memory they had shared.

"Bones, do you remember me talking about Lieutenant Susan Hendrix who I taught with at the Academy?"

"Yea, you two were an item for awhile, if I remember."

Kirk rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, she's one of the crewmen we're taking to Starbase 7. She's been busy, but I'm showing her the observation deck later tonight."

Bones looked at his friend and smiled, "Well, Jim, are you thinking of getting back in the saddle?"

"Bones."

"No harm in asking. It's about time if you're thinking about it. Miriam wanted you to keep living, Jim, you don't have to remain a monk the rest of your life."

Kirk looked around the area and whispered, "I don't want to hurt anyone either, just for my happiness."

"It's just a walk, Jim."

"That's how it starts, Bones," he laughed.

"Yea, my last experience with the observation deck, I found out I was entertaining a married woman."

"Sometimes, Bones, I still feel married."

"Yea, but the vows say, 'til death do us part', Jim. You're free to move on."

"I still love her, Bones."

"You will always love her and miss her. It's okay to make other friendships. I would encourage you to, in fact. Of course, my experience with love is like a reoccurring tooth ache."

Kirk laughed out loud, "Bones, at times, you are the eternal pessimist."

"I aim to please, Jim," he smiled.

"I'm leaving, I have some work to do first."

"Good luck, Jim, I mean it."

"Thanks, Bones."

Kirk finished up a few hours of work and cleaned up. He heard the buzzer at his door.

"Come in."

Susan came in and said, "Evening, Jim."

He smiled and gave her a hug, "How was your day, Susan?"

"Very busy."

"Come on, I'll show you the observation deck, it will help you clear your mind."

He led the way to the turbo lift and to the top deck of the ship. Using a special code the door to the room opened. When they entered he lowered the lights and opened the shields to the windows of the observation deck. Stars slowly appeared as the shields folded back.

She turned in a full circle and sighed at the view, "Oh, Jim, this is magnificent. It seems as if the heavens go on forever."

He walked up behind her and said, "I think they do, I haven't found the end of them, yet."

He wrapped his arms around her as she looked around and above. She leaned into his chest and snuggled closer. "Jim, I have no words to describe the view. Do you ever get tired of this?"

"No, and when I do, I'll know it's time to hand in my resignation." He smelled the soft perfume in her hair. "You smell, good, Susan."

She slowly turned to face him in his arms. She had clear hazel eyes that matched his. She studied his face and touched his cheek. "You've had a rough time haven't you, Jim?"

He pulled her closer to him so he didn't have to read the sympathy in her eyes.

"It's been a long two years. I'm getting there, Susan, my friends and crew have been very supportive."

She pulled slightly away from him and stroked his face, closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

Kirk met her half way and felt himself melt in her arms. He slowly parted and said, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes, white if you have it?"

He smiled and bent over to look in the refrigerator. "We happen to have both."

"White please."

He poured each a large glass and set them at the table in front of the couch. She led her to the couch and he handed her the glass. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He sipped his wine while she watched his eyes.

"You're the first woman I've kissed since Miriam died," he said.

"I figured that. You feel safe with me and I feel safe with you. I've had a love loss, too."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It was you, Jim. I loved you with all my heart, but you were bent on the stars and couldn't be tied down."

He set his wine down with hers and pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her. He parted and said, "I'm sorry, I guess I knew, but I was so ambitious back then. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I've found companionship since then, but you will always have a special place in my heart."

He embraced and kissed her more. She leaned into him and they gave of each other to help heal their hearts and souls.

Later when he walked her to her hallway she stopped, "You don't have to take me further, I know what it looks like if the Captain is seen going into someone's private quarters."

He smiled and looked down the empty hall, he kissed her passionately and wrapped her in his arms again.

"Susan, can I see you tomorrow night?"

"I will try. I have a lot of work to finish and only two more days until we arrive."

"I'll call you when I get off of duty."

She never answered his call. He assumed she was busy or had went to bed early.

Her last night on board she answered his call. "Hi, Jim, I'm sorry, I was so busy last night and then I fell asleep at my desk. I can meet you later tonight."

"Good, anywhere in particular?"

"I'll meet you up at the observation deck at the same time, if that's okay with you."

"I'll be waiting, Susan."

He shaved and cleaned up. He had delivered some snacks to the room earlier in the day and chilled fresh wine, although her other glass sat there full from the other night. He straightened the room and locked up.

He went about his duty and checked in with sick bay. No one had to spend the night in sick bay so he was free to finish up a few crew reports for Starfleet.

"Kirk to Mr. Sulu."

"Sulu, here, Captain."

"Any problems?"

"No, Captain."

"I'll be retiring soon, call me if needed."

"Aye, sir."

He unlocked the observation deck and waited for Susan to arrive. The door buzzed and he opened it for her. He held her for a moment and kissed her.

"I've got some snacks if you're hungry."

"I'm fine right now, thanks."

Kirk lowered the lights and they watched as the shields pulled back. She was as mesmerized as the previous time she was here.

"It's almost, holy, isn't it, Jim?"

He had turned on soft music and said, "I agree."

She leaned into him for a few minutes. They sat down and talked about their day."

"Are you all packed up for tomorrow?"

"Yes. All my reports are ready. I have last minute clothing and I'm ready."

"I wish you were staying."

"Me, too," she smiled.

She leaned towards him and he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and became immersed in his manly scent. She could barely come up for air.

"Jim," she whispered, "Please, don't pull away from female friendships."

He stopped kissing her and looked at her green eyes.

"I mean, Miriam would want you to find female companionship, wouldn't she?"

He looked down and rubbed her arm, "I guess, you're right."

"You know, I'm right. I loved you, Jim, but our lives have taken us in different directions. Promise me you won't sink into yourself again."

She leaned towards him and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"I promise, Susan," he touched her cheek.

The following morning was a rush on the bridge to prepare for docking at the starbase.

"Uhura, open communications with Starbase Control."

"Frequency 43a, Captain."

He hesitated for a moment as a feeling of dizziness passed, he rubbed his forehead and said, "Starbase Control this is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise requesting permission to dock."

"Welcome, Captain, permission granted. Begin docking procedures into bay 2, green lights will mark your entrance."

"Thank you. Kirk out."

"Mr. Chekov begin entry. Mr. Sulu, slow all engines."

"Aye, sir," they responded.

"Captain, we have a blip on the screen again," Spock said.

"Scan it, Spock."

"This is Starbase Control, docking is proceeding."

"Stop all engines," the Captain said.

"You are locked in, Captain."

"Thank you, we will beam aboard the transfers," Kirk said.

"I will switch you to Lt. Commander Johnson, he will take your coordinates and handle the transfer, Captain."

"This is Lt. Commander Johnson, welcome, Captain."

"Thank you, Lt. Commander, we will send the coordinates for our transfers in a minute."

"We'll be ready, Captain."

"Kirk to Mr. Scott, will you take care of the transport?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Spock, report."

"Nothing again, Captain, just as before, here, then gone."

The Captain signed the orders of the day. McCoy stood at his left.

"Captain, this is Lt. Commander Johnson, both of your crew have arrived safe and sound."

"Both? We sent three crewmen."

"No, sir, our orders were to transfer Ensigns McDermitt and Basill. They are here along with their gear."

"What about Lt. Commander Susan Hendrix?"

"Her name is not on my list, Captain."

Kirk stared at Spock and McCoy. "Alright, Lt. Commander, we'll check on our end. Thank you."

"Kirk to Mr. Scott."

"Scott here, Captain."

"How many people did you beam over?"

"Two, Captain, the two Ensigns, sir."

He looked at his friends and said, "In my quarters, now. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

The three remained silent in the turbo lift. Kirk led the way to his office. He put out an all ship communication, "Lt. Commander Hendrix report to the Captain's office."

He waited five minutes and checked his computer. "Computer on. What room was Lt. Commander Hendrix assigned to?"

He waited briefly, "No passenger by that name."

"Computer, what room was she assigned to in the past two weeks?"

"Negative, there is no crewman by that name listed."

"What's going on?" Kirk asked. "Have either one of you seen her lately?"

Spock said, "I have not met her yet, Captain."

Bones answered, "Neither did I."

Kirk paced his room.

Bones asked, "Didn't you meet her in her quarters?"

"No, she always came here or the mess hall and we met in the observation deck twice. I made sure the mess hall was empty. She had usually eaten before I called her. What?..."

"Captain, may I?" Spock pointed to his computer.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Computer," he waited, "bring up record of Lt. Commander Susan Hendrix."

They waited as the computer brought up the records. Spock read them to himself and looked at his Captain.

"Sir, you need to read this."

Kirk was still pacing and said, "Go ahead, Spock."

"Sir, Lt. Commander Susan Hendrix was killed in a shuttle craft accident ten years ago on the planet Lentagith 12. Is this her photo, sir?"

Kirk walked slowly to the computer and his heart stopped as he saw her photo on the screen.

"That's impossible, I was with her, Bones. She was very real."

He sat at his desk and rubbed his head.

Spock looked at Dr. McCoy.

"I did not imagine her. She was very real."

Bones sat across from him and said, "Jim, she was real, to you."

"Bones, I know what I saw, what I felt." he hollered.

Dr. McCoy said softly, "Jim, you've been under a lot of pressure, you're recovering from the death of your wife. It was probably your subconscious telling you it was time to let her go and not feel guilty about having relations with another woman."

"Hogwash," he said.

Spock spoke gently, "Jim, no one saw her, but you. I can ask around discreetly but you said yourself you met when there was no one else around."

Kirk rubbed his head as he thought back. He spoke softly almost to himself, "She never ate and when I gave her tea or wine, it was always left untouched."

His friends remained quiet as his thoughts sunk in. "Spock, each time you had a 'blip' on your screen, I had a dizzy spell, is this all connected?"

Spock looked at his friend, "Jim, there have been records of feeling like a door opening in space and people experiencing things like you did. They can not be proven, but people with sound mind and judgment like yourself are assumed to be liable witnesses. I think this may have happened to you."

"Are you saying that Susan slipped through this "door"  
to give me a message?"

"Possibly, Jim."

Bones spoke up, "Now I know Spock will not agree with this because it's not logical, but maybe Miriam sent her as her messenger."

Kirk sat thinking, "Susan did say, 'she felt safe with me and I with her', but this is so strange."

"Jim, how many times have I told you that 'whenever you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth'?"

Whatever remained, remained between the three friends. A simple explanation of misinformation was given to the Starbase and life continued on the Enterprise.


End file.
